


Black Night

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Narcissa share a special bond and during this last summer they will do everything to make sure they never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitty_mrowr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kitty_mrowr).



> Disclaimer: [Insert witty comment here] Harry Potter doesn't belong to me  
> Betaed by: Grenouille &amp; Del'Cera
> 
> Written for round 2 of Femme Fest for KITTY_MROWR, who asked for:Hogwart's era, at home with the Black sisters." So, incest and some light bondage, because this is Bella.
> 
> As a note, I've fiddled with the timeline to make Narcissa of age and Bella just graduating from Hogwarts, since according to HP Lexicon, Bella is four years older than her youngest sister.

Bella loves seeing her sister like this: Narcissa writhing on the bed, arms captured by silken bonds, legs spread apart and anchored to the bed posts in the same manner. Her pale white skin flushes with arousal, her head and body shifting as Bella continues her relentless and teasing torture. For no one else will Narcissa let loose her inhibitions, for no one else will she act the wanton slut – only for Bella, and for that, she loves her even more.

She couldn't remember a time when Narcissa didn't occupy her bed at night. Her younger sister had always come to her when she needed reassurance and Bella had always given it to her. She grew used to her sister creeping inside her bedroom when everyone else was asleep and crawling into bed with her. She knows the feel of her sister's body against hers, spooning and holding onto her to keep the night fears away. Just as she knows how to ply that same body into making the most exquisite sounds; how to keep Narcissa on the edge of arousal for hours at a time until she is nothing more than broken sobs and pleas.

This summer, though; this summer is special and bittersweet. The discretion they normally employ has all but disappeared as they desperately try to sate their hunger for each other. At summer's end, Bella is to marry Rodolphus Lestrange and with that, their _petit amour_ will come to an end. A lifetime of love and lust shoved into these last few months of summer. Never again will they have the freedom that this summer gives them. Narcissa will truly become the Ice Queen she pretends to be. And Bella will have another to hold her close.

Not that she has any illusions about her marriage bed. She does not marry Rodolphus out of love but because it is expected of her. How can she refuse a man from such impeccable bloodlines as his? Like so many of her classmates, she marries not for love but for political and social standing. Narcissa will do the same. It is a comfort they both share,; that no one will replace the affections of the other.

"Please, Bella!" Narcissa begs, jolting Bella from her thoughts. She shakes her head, focusing on the lovely sight before her. Her lips curl into a familiar smirk, one that has Narcissa whimpering, full of anticipation of what her sister will do next.

She moves to kneel next to her sister, enjoying the feel of her silk shift against her nipples. Narcissa is already nude, her body seeking her touch. Bella doesn't even need to use her wand or the countless pleasure spells bored witches and wizards have invented over the years. She would rather let her body bring her sister to a fever pitch and not the impersonal touch of a spell.

"Shhh… Cissy. Patience," she whispers. "Let me take care of you. Have I ever failed you?"

"No-oo," she stutters, pulling at the restraints that bind her to the bed and to Bella's mercy.

"Exactly," Bella smirks, her voice throaty and low. This is their time and she will not allow her thoughts to distract her, not anymore.

"You look so beautiful, lying here like this," she compliments Cissy. "I wish you could see yourself, see how white your skin looks against my sheets. How much you flush under my gaze. How your thighs tremble with lust and anticipation. How the sound of my voice brings chills to your skin. How your beautiful, tight, little nipples curl into themselves, just begging for my lips and mouth. You'd like that, wouldn't you? For my mouth to suckle at your breast?"

"Please," Narcissa begs, pulling at her bonds, arching her back the scant amount she can. "Please. Anything, Bella, just please, please touch me!"

Bella chuckles and leans closer to her sister's skin. "Like this?" she asks, using a finger to trace lightly against one breast. "Or like this?" and she leans her head down and breathes on a rosy pink nipple before engulfing it with the heat of her mouth. She teases it delicately, scraping her teeth against the nub of flesh caught between her lips. She knows the exact pressure to use, just hard enough to sting but still bring pleasure and Narcissa reacts beautifully, gasping and arching. Bella can feel the heat of her body through the silk shift; the sensual feel of it makes her twist with pleasure and she leans her own body closer. Almost lying on top of Cissy, she drags a silk-covered leg to the center of Narcissa's body. She can feel the heat of her arousal, the moisture that has gathered, signaling her sister's arousal. Her own breasts are pressed tightly against the youngest Black's sister's side, her nipples furling with excitement and distorting the shift that keeps her from touching bare skin.

Her knee moves higher; the silk grows damp with arousal as Bella presses harder while Narcissa tries to roll her hips to get the right amount of pressure on her clit to drive her over the edge.

This is what Bella likes to do best: to bring Narcissa to a high level of arousal and refuse to allow her to reach her peak. She shifts again and releases the nipple she has suckled these last minutes with a loud, wet pop. It looks so very red against the milky white skin of Cissy's breast. It makes her smile with a sense of pride: this is her body with which to play, her body from which to draw such responses.

"Hush, pet," she whispers as Narcissa whimpers at the sudden loss of Bella's mouth. "Be good or I won't let you come."

She moans loudly but obeys, her willing body settling deeper into the bed.

Bella sits up, removing her knee from where it lies and ignores Narcissa's moue of protest. It turns to a moan of pleasure once she straddles the younger witch's waist. She rubs against her sister's stomach, enjoying the silky feel of skin, the confining shift she wears forcing her to tighten her legs around the middle of the body below her and gently teasing her clit. She drags a hand down her own chest; massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples through the silk, feeling them harden under her ministrations. "Oh, Cissy…" she moans, head thrown back, the black curtain of her hair caressing the top of Narcissa's thighs. Undulating, she opens her eyes and catches the gaze of her sister with her own. Purple eyes stare into ice blue orbs and she knows that no one would recognize the passion now present in them; it's enough to force her to lower her body down and capture Narcissa's lips with her own.

She traces the lips beneath her with a tongue, entering the mouth that opens prettily beneath her own with scarcely any encouragement. She licks and nips, bathing her tongue with Cissy's taste. Her sister doesn't hold back here and battles her for an equal taste. Her tongue dips in and out of Bella's mouth, licking her teeth, sweeping inside the corners, taking everything she can.

It's exciting, most especially because Narcissa is bound in every other meaningful way. Bella rubs her hands up and down her sister's torso, nails scraping delicately at the side of her breasts, fingers tickling her underarms before gently trailing along her biceps. She can _feel_ the quiver of muscles beneath her fingertips and she smirks against her sister's lips. Lifting her mouth, she tongues a patch up one check and latches on a perfectly formed ear lobe.

She sucks at it delicately, releasing it to trail another wet patch down the arched neck and across an alabaster collarbone. Her breasts are pushed against Narcissa's, and she can feel the pinpricks of hard nipples pressing through the silk that separates their bare bodies from each other. She snakes her way down the body below her, lips and tongue blazing a path that teases and entices and hints at what's to come. Narcissa moans, begging for surcease and Bella ruthlessly ignores her, intent on her own plan. She travels down one shapely leg, sucking on each delicate toe, biting them gently, trailing a nail down her insteps, watching as her feet curl in reaction. The indent at her knee brings a healthy mix of moan and giggle and if her legs were free, Bella's certain she would be kicked. She knows her sister well.

At last, she reaches her sister's left hip, her tongue dipping into the shallow indent that connects leg to torso. She rises up, ignores the groan of displeasure and surveys the splayed body before her.

Narcissa is flushed pink; she pulls gently at her restraints, squirming under the heated and proprietary gaze of Bella.

"You're mine, aren't you sister dear?" she asks and Cissy nods her head, sobbing her agreement. "Good."

Her finger traces the boundaries of the junction between Narcissa's thighs. The hair is a shade lighter than that on her head, but just as fine, just as silky. She combs through it with her fingers, feeling how Cissy quivers beneath her touch, how wet she is, how it glistens beneath her gaze.

Bella uses her index finger to gently part the lips and dip into the heat that they protect. She sinks her finger in slowly, knuckle by knuckle and laughs softly as Narcissa's hips rise with eagerness. "Patience," she admonishes and slowly withdraws. Flicks her fingertip against the hood of Cissy's clit. Draws her finger back down into the moist heat and repeats the process, teasing her sister into a frenzy.

It's more than about just bringing her to the brink, of course. The more she teases Narcissa, the more she teases herself and she's squirming in her seat. She wants to lower her head; wants to taste the very essence of Narcissa, but that would bring the game to an end far too soon. And she's not willing to do that, so instead, she continues to tease the one before her, first one finger, then two and finally three, pumping in and out of Narcissa, rubbing her clit, reveling in how Cissy's inner muscles tighten around her.

All the while, Bella's teasing herself – not just with the feel of her sister, but with her own hand as well. She plucks almost relentlessly at her nipples, hardening them so that they stick through the silk shift she has yet to remove. She moves her hand lower down her body, shifts up a little to snake beneath the hem of her shift and rubs her own clit. She's so aroused by now that her thighs are damp from her excitement. She wants to orgasm, wants to come, wants to _feel_ Cissy spasm against her mouth, her tongue, her fingers. But… but… she waits. Patient. Knowing that the time to feel all that is soon,; that if she waits just a little longer, drives them both that much higher, (that the reward will be mind blowing.

Narcissa whimpers in her restraints and as if that is the signal Bella has been waiting for, she removes her hand from her sister's body. "No, please!" Narcissa begs.

"Shh…" Bella soothes and kneels from where she sits between her thighs. "Soon, my sweet Narcissa; just a little while longer." She stands, wobbling a little as the mattress underneath her shifts. Regaining her balance, she removes the silk gown that has served as a teasing barrier these last hours and tosses it to the wayside. She no longer has any use for it. She kneels back down and leans over Narcissa to grab her wand. A quick swish and Cissy is no longer bound. Bella barely has time to toss her wand back on the night table before she is grabbed about the waist by her sister.   
"My turn to play," she growls and she brings her weight to bear, overpowering Bella to remain on top. She doesn't mind too much – she sees that Cissy has been driven crazy with lust, and really? It's difficult to protest when she knows her sister will not deny them the pleasure they've been riding these last hours.   
She doesn't have the cruel streak that Bella has.

Besides, this – the weight of her sister on her body, breast to breast, legs tangling together, jockeying for just that _right_ position, feet scraping against calves, hands touching _everywhere_ \- this is something Bella will take with her to her grave and beyond. It is perfection and lust and love. It is everything she wants and desires and wishes she could have for the rest of her life, even as she knows that after this summer, she will be lucky to ever feel this – this sublime little slice of Avalon – again.

Narcissa tries her hand at domination and it is sweet in its naivety, made more so by her acknowledgment that she has control by Bella's will alone. She will never tell her sister that she loves how much she worships her body, the way she trembles as she licks and nips and sucks. The way her hips rock, desperately seeking surcease for the pleasure that continues to mount between them. Their tongues duel for dominance, tasting each other, devouring…

Bella lets her have her fun, lets her drive their passion higher until the moment she decides she's had enough. Expertly, she flips their positions, snaking down Narcissa's body until her head is towards the foot of the bed, and her feet at the head. Her sister moans, knowing what is to come and she eagerly parts the thighs that are near her head. She shifts, getting comfortable, and grasps the white thighs before her. She licks a path to the center and breathes in the scent of her sister; Narcissa apes her actions and the game is on.

Where Bella leads, Narcissa follows; every lick and nip and suck, each increase of pressure mirrored exactly; and in the end, Bella brings them both to the very brink of orgasm. She pumps her fingers in and out of Narcissa, groaning as she feels her sister do the same to her; the sheets are damp beneath them, their thighs sticky from their ministrations. She knows they are both at the precipice and she's no longer willing to force them to wait.

Latching onto Cissy's clit, Bella sucks and licks aggressively at the bundle of nerves. Narcissa's thighs slam tight over her head, holding her in place – only fair for that is what Bella has done too. It doesn't take longer before she hears and feels a muffled scream as Narcissa spasms and comes, the long awaited orgasm wracking her body with tremors. She continues to assault the little nub of flesh, twisting her fingers deep inside her sister as she brings Narcissa to another peak and then another.

Through all of this, Cissy does her best to echo Bella's movements, but she lacks the discipline her older sister has. She sobs her pleasure against Bella's thighs, ignoring Bella's own moans and hips shimmying, wanting relief. It would annoy Bella more if she doesn't find it a little bit flattering to have driven her sister to such an end.

It takes Narcissa a few minutes, but eventually, she recovers enough equilibrium to return her mouth to Bella's clit, her fingers returning to Bella's depths. It's not as if Bella has stopped her pleasuring – oh no! She's more intent on seeing how far she can drive the youngest Black sister. It impresses a deep part of her to see how quickly Narcissa regains her aplomb and even as her body is wracked with pleasure, she seeks to bring Bella to the same state.

Bella growls as Narcissa restarts her ministrations. She pulls back a little, panting as the talented lips and tongue and fingers bring her higher and higher on the path of pleasure. Her nails dig into the soft thighs she cradles; her hips strain to bring her closer to the one who plays her body so skillfully. And Narcissa reacts beautifully, pushing deeper and harder and more relentless than ever. Bella's whole body shakes as Cissy pushes her over the edge. And like her sister, she doesn't stop, gentling her touch to soothe her just enough, before firming up her touch and beginning again.

It is beautiful and wonderful and everything that Bella loves about her sister. And as she returns her attention to Narcissa, intent on seeing just how far she can push the younger girl tonight, she knows that by the end of the summer, she will have ruined Narcissa for anyone else, just as she knows that no one else will ever bring her to such heights as the blonde Black sister does.

She finds that knowledge difficult to care about.


End file.
